gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dr. Fad Show
The Dr. Fad Show was a game show that encouraged creativity and inventiveness. Gameplay Three children competed in a series of challenges as well as pitch a new invention they created to the audience to win. Before the game started, Dr. Fad asked the audience who brought cool inventions with him/her. To do this, he would choose a random member out of the studio audience. Then, the audience member who has the invention would demonstrate how it works to everyone. Afterwards, Jim would choose three contestants out of the audience to start the game by saying, "Come on up!". Round 1 (Fad Lab Challenge) The three contestants were faced with creating something at what's called the Fad Lab. They received points according to what position they finished in. Here's how they scored: *'1st Place' - 30 points *'2nd Place' - 20 points *'3rd Place' - 10 points When a tie has occurred, the combined total of all three point values (60 points) were divided according to what position they were in. Here's how they scored: *'Tie for 1st Place' - 25 points (10 for third) *'Tie for 2nd Place' - 15 points (30 for first) *'Three Way Tie' - 20 points for everybody Round 2 (Brainstorm) In the Brainstorm round, each kid presented their own original invention to Dr. Fad & the audience. The audience then made a judgment as to which invention they liked the best by ways of applause for each one. Their applause was kept track of with the use of the Fadometer. Each contestant scored anywhere from 0-70 in increments of five based on how much the audience liked their inventions. ---- The most any contestant can score is 100 points. Contestants received prizes for their appearances, but the player with the most points won a trip to Earth Shuttle in EPCOT Center at Walt Disney World. Two games were played each show with two different sets of contestants. Music Joe Raposo Theme Lyrics Dr. Fad! (2x) Verse 1: Take a walk on the wacky side (Dr. Fad!) Find some fun that's bona fide! (Dr. Fad!) For a twist that you never tried, you'll be glad... ...you've met Dr. Fad! (Dr. Fad!) Verse 2: Tunin’ into the latest craze (Dr. Fad!) Somethin’ silly, to last for days! (Dr. Fad!) Gadgets, guaranteed to amaze can be had... ...here with Dr. Fad (Dr. Fad!) Inventor Joanne Roberts Trivia *Future Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? host Greg Lee was the show's audience warm-up man. *Jim Fyfe has starred in HBO Educational specials besides being the co-host on the show. He has done HBO specials such as "Earth to Kids", a special about keeping the planet clean, and "Buy Me That Too!", a special to teach kids advertisement. *When Jim called the contestants down from the audience to play, he says "Come on up!". It's the opposite of The Price is Right's famous catchphrase "Come on Down!" *Joe Raposo was the songwriter and composer for the music on Sesame Street and The Electric Company. Additional Page The Dr. Fad Show/Catchprhases Links Official Site (1) Official Site (2) YouTube Videos The Dr. Fad Show Channel A Full Episode of the Show Opening to the Dr. Fad Show Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Variety Category:Syndicated shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:Long-Running Category:1988 premieres Category:1994 endings